fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 17/10/16
' (A video recaps The Rebellion. Nakamura and Neville advancing over Styles and Ospreay is shown first. Neville being crowned the King of Chaos is shown next. The MCMG and Hideo Itami retaining is shown next, followed by Pentagon’s return and attack on Tyler Breeze. Finally, Hiroshi Tanahashi is shown defeating Kazuchika Okada, followed by the attempted cash-in by Sami Callihan and the successful cash-in by the returning Baron Corbin.)' SEGMENT 1: '' Baron Corbin comes out to a huge pop from the crowd. Corbin holds up the championship to a standing ovation as he enters the ring and grabs a mic.'' Corbin: Last night I returned and I took what was mine. I took what I earned. That wasn’t any sort of robbery, I didn’t steal any opportunity; I simply reclaimed it. Sami Callihan, how does it feel being on the receiving end of that bullshit? What, did you think that I’d never return? You thought that cage attack would put me away for good didn’t you? Doesn’t matter anymore, because you failed. Sami, you spoke a whole lot about ‘doing your job’, but when the time came last night, you FAILED. So what exactly is Dario Cueto paying you to do? Who cares, really? The point is, Baron Corbin is THE WORLD CHAMPION. If anyone wants to challenge that claim, they can go ahead and try. Sami Callihan’s music plays and he comes down to the ramp to massive boos. Callihan: That’s where you’re wrong. You DID steal my opportunity. After I put you away at Life Sentence, I became the MITB holder. You lost that opportunity when you were foolish enough to challenge me. So what I suggest is, before things get too bad for you, return the championship, and I’ll have my briefcase reinstated so things can be right again. Corbin: So things can be right again? Do you ever hear yourself speak you idiot? Things are right as they should be. I won that MITB briefcase, and now I’m champion. That’s how it goes. Now listen Callihan, you aren’t getting this championship by talking, so if you want it, get in the ring and let’s settle this like men. Kazuchika Okada’s music hits and he comes down to the ramp to nuclear heat as well. Okada: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU, ENOUGH! THAT CHAMPIONSHIP IS MINE! Hiroshi Tanahashi’s music hits and he comes out to the stage to a huge pop. Tanahashi: Actually, Okada, out of everyone here, you have the least claim to the championship. The way the title succession goes, if anyone deserves to face Baron Corbin for the championship, it’s me. Corbin: Now that I can agree with. Okada: No, no, shut up. That MITB bullshit means NOTHING. Oh congratulations Corbin, you won a ladder match against six other jobbers, now you get to become champion ANY TIME YOU WANT! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? I COULD’VE JUST AS EASILY WON A STUPID LADDER MATCH! But I had proved my worth as a champion. I beat Kevin Owens at Summer Showdown, and just last month, I put Kevin Owens away for good, CLEAN. Did any of you ever do that? Now enough is enough. Tanahashi, get the fuck out of here. Callihan, if you don’t think there aren’t consequences for betraying me… Callihan: That was hardly a betrayal. It was a heat of the moment situation. Anyways, my job isn’t to serve you. It’s to serve HYDRA. My goal was to keep the title in HYDRA, and whether it’s on your shoulder or mine is irrelevant. I’m not your lapdog like Rowe or Hanson, from now on, Callihan works for Callihan. Now if anyone has history with Corbin, it’s me. If anyone’s been proven to know how to destroy Corbin, it’s me. So… if anyone faces Baron Corbin for that championship, IT’S ME. Tanahashi: Listen Okada, I beat you clean last night, just like I always do. You can be as good as you can, but you’ll never be better than me. You proved that again last night. I am the rightful number one contender, because I was the champion when Baron Corbin cashed in. I’m invoking my rematch clause for Clash of Kings. Okada: I HAVE A REMATCH CLAUSE TOO! Now enough. I think you guys are forgetting a major fact here – HYDRA runs this place. As the Ace of HYDRA… Dario Cueto’s music hits and he comes out to nuclear heat. Cueto: How about ALL OF YOU SHUT UP? Okada, you aren’t the champion correct? Okada: Yes, but – Cueto: Then shut up. Okada: I think you’re forgetting a huge fact Dario, without me making sure Shane lost at ROTC, there would be no HYDRA. You may run the place, but I’ll warn you to remember how you got there. Cueto: Oh so you’re going to threaten me now perro? So be it. Baron Corbin, you’re the champion. And what I see here are three viable contenders for your championship. The former champ, the champ before him, and the man who put you out for nearly two months. So at Clash of Kings, Baron Corbin, you are defending that newly won World Championship… IN A FATAL FOUR WAY! Good luck perros. Cueto drops the mic and walks to the back while Corbin, Tanahashi, Callihan, and Okada stare down. MATCH 1: '''Alexander Wolfe w/ Tajiri vs Tama Tonga Tonga gets the win at 9 minutes with the Rolling Cutter. After the match, Tajiri rolls into the ring and beats down on Tonga. Wolfe drops him with the rolling elbow and Tajiri hits him with the Buzzsaw kick. Wolfe and Tajiri pose over Tonga before leaving to the back. '''SEGMENT 2: The Motor City Machine Guns come out to a huge pop. Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley hold up the titles to a loud reaction from the crowd. Sabin: We’re seeing a recurring problem with the tag team division on Chaos. It seems to happen every month, doesn’t it Alex? Shelley: You’re right. Some loud mouth team either makes their debut or steps up to the plate. It’s the same thing every month. “You MCMG boys suck! We’re going to take the titles!” And what happens then Chris? Sabin: What happens is they LOSE. No team has been good enough to step up to the Machine Guns since we’ve won the titles – no, since we’ve been on Chaos. We are the original Chaos tag team. We made fools of the New Day. We made fools of all eleven teams in that tournament we won to make this title. We beat EVERYBODY; Jeff Hardy, Austin Aries, Chris Jericho, Adam Cole, and we became champions. After that, RPGV came up and they lost. ReDragon came up and they lost. The Decay showed up and they lost. Johnny Gargano and Tomasso Ciampa came up… and they lost. Shelley: The underlying factor is that we’re the best team. Now I can say with confidence that we are the elite team on this show. Maybe there are no other teams on our level. We’ve beaten most of them. I know there’s a few we’ve yet to challenge for the titles. Will they hold their own against us? Probably not. But that’s the responsibility of being a champion isn’t it. So let’s get to the point. The Guns are putting these titles up for grabs at the Clash of Kings. The question is now – who steps up this time? The Hardy Boyz theme hits, and Jeff and Matt come out to a huge pop from the crowd. '' Jeff: Now I know that my run here so far on Chaos has been less than stellar. I joined for the tag team tournament with Austin Aries, and we didn’t do so well. I tried my luck in the pure division and things didn’t end up too well there either. For a while, I was considering just packing my bags and going home. Maybe I just wasn’t good enough. Matt: But now I’m back. The Hardyz reunited for Infinite Glory, and although we lost that battle royal, we won’t lose the war. That war, Sabin and Shelley, is to regain our former glory. The Hardyz are perhaps the greatest team of all time. You guys might be great right now, but there’s a fine line between being great, and being the best. You want a challenge for CoK? You’re looking at it. ''Sabin and Shelley turn to each other and consult for a moment before turning back. Sabin: Ah what the hell. MCMG vs Hardyz at CoK it is. You’re on. Sabin and Shelley hold up the titles while the Hardyz stare them down from the ramp. MATCH 2: RPG Vice vs War Machine Rowe and Hanson pick up the win when Rowe hits Death Rowe on Beretta at 12 minutes. SEGMENT 3: A vignette begins to air. A desert is seen with bones and cactus on the ground. A lone snake is seen slithering by. The vignette fades to another screen announcing… THE RETURN OF RANDY ORTON! Randy Orton is set to return in 3 weeks. Kenny Omega is seen walking backstage. Omega finds Finn Balor and begins to speak. Omega: Hey Finn. I’m really sorry I let you down last night man – Balor: It is fine, we all lose sometimes. Anyways, there are more pressing matters at hand. Omega: Like what? Balor: Just something about everything that’s happened over the past nine months. Everything that’s happened since Bray Wyatt targeted the Bullet Club means something, and I think I’ve finally figured it out. It’s – Balor stops speaking when Gallows and Anderson enter the frame. Anderson: What happened last night, was luck. Luck that Gallows didn’t have it in him to put you away for good. The man we loved like a brother was Prince Devitt. The Real Rock-N-Rolla, the leader of the Bullet Club. Not whatever this shell for the demon named Finn Balor is. That’s who I stood by. That’s who I fought for. But not anymore Finn, not anymore. Maybe Gallows didn’t have it in him yesterday. But I have it in me Finn, and I always will. Balor: Do you really want to keep fighting this battle Karl? Anderson: YES. YES I DO. Gallows: No, Karl, not anymore. Finn, I’m done. I’m not going to apologize for the past few months because I only did what I believed in. But I don’t believe in that anymore. You know what I believe in Karl? I believe in what we all used to say just a few months ago. Bullet Club for life. And that includes Finn Balor, the man who created it all. I’m sorry Karl, but I’m standing on Finn’s side now. Anderson starts to yell at Gallows and shoves him, but Gallows shoves him back and walks away. Anderson: So now you’ve gone and turned the only friend I had left against me huh? You want to isolate me? You want the Machine Gun all by himself? Well you’re about to see what I’m capable of VERY soon, Balor. I don’t buy this nice guy façade, not for a fucking second. I can see right through you. Anderson holds up the ‘too-sweet’ to Balor before turning to walk away. Balor grabs Anderson by the shoulder before he leaves. Balor: Karl. Don’t do this. We’re the Bullet Club man, now, and for life. We’re all brothers in the end, and I’m willing to look past everything if you are. Maybe you don’t realize it, but I do. There’s something more important to do than fight amongst ourselves – Anderson: You’re not my brother. None of you are. Not anymore. It’s my time to shine now. Anderson pushes Balor away and walks away, while Balor and Omega look on. MATCH 3: Karl Anderson vs Will Ospreay Anderson pulls out a strong win at 14 minutes with the Gun Stun. After the match, Anderson rolls Ospreay out of the ring and grabs a mic. Anderson: I’m done fighting that Bullet Club nonsense. It’s time to move on and make a name for myself. I’m not just Doc Gallows’ little friend that beats down on people. I’m a fighting wrestler, I’m a badass, and most of all I’m really damn good. Now that being said, it’s time for me to seize some opportunity. I know of one man who is done with what he was doing previously and is definitely looking for a new challenge… Hideo Itami. Itami, why don’t you come on out here? Hideo Itami’s music hits and he comes out to a huge pop. Itami holds the title up and the crowd pops again. Itami: Yes, I am done with my previous disposition – kicking Kota Ibushi’s head off. I’ve left the poor guy injured for a month with a concussion. Well serves him right for taking me lightly. Karl Anderson, you can challenge me all you like. I’ll even take you up on that challenge. Anderson: Damn right you’ll take me up on that challenge! I’m one of the best this brand has to offer and I’m glad someone can see that – Itami: No you misunderstand. I want this match for the same reason I wanted to fight Kota Ibushi… Karl, I’m going to knock your teeth out of your mouth, do you understand? This is a personal matter. Finn Balor is my friend, and you just spent the past three months trying to put him on the shelf. Now clearly, you never were even good enough to scratch him… But your intent is what pisses me off. Karl Anderson, you’re on for the Clash of Kings. But you’d better hold onto your head before I knock it off of your fucking neck. Itami holds up the title to Anderson and walks to the back as Anderson looks on. SEGMENT 4: ''Tyler Breeze comes out to a huge pop from the crowd. Breeze poses on the apron with the Pure Championship and enters the ring.'' Breeze: After months of trying so hard to understand what it means to hold this championship, I decided to go out there and put on the match of my life, yes, even against Carlito. But Pentagon decided to make his return and ruin it. That’s no matter. I’ve dealt with plenty of uggos hiding behind masks in my career. Pentagon simply had the element of surprise and that was it. Carlito comes out to the stage to a big pop. Carlito: Well Tyler, I’m glad you see it that way. You are cool. But Pentagon isn’t. And if he was here I’d spit on his face. Well guess what Tyler. I don’t see Pentagon, but I do see you holding that championship. Now if you want to be a fighting champion, how about I come down there and we put on the match we were supposed to put on in the first place? Carlito begins to walk down the ramp – BUT PENTAGON JUMPS OUT OF THE CROWD WITH A LEAD PIPE AND BASHES CARLITO ON THE HEAD! Pentagon beats Carlito with the lead pipe and throws him off the ramp onto the floor. Pentagon picks up the mic. Pentagon: I should have never left. But the man who was here the first time wasn’t really me. I was inches away from winning that MITB briefcase, but oh well. I realized I was living with fear. Fear of what, though? That I didn’t know myself. But now I do. I feared the rules. I feared being who I really was… A cruel, sadistic, psychopath. But I know what I am now Tyler. You talk of being a fighting champion. Well the only person I see capable of challenging for your title is… Me. Breeze stares down Pentagon in anger and drops the title. A referee comes down and Pentagon enters the ring! MATCH 4: Tyler Breeze © vs Pentagon – Pure Championship Pentagon and Breeze lock up but Pentagon breaks the hold and kicks Breeze on the side of the knee. Pentagon keeps Breeze grounded for the next five minutes, working the leg. Pentagon finally let’s go and lets Breeze try to get up. Breeze barely makes it to his feet and Pentagon takes him down again. Pentagon goes for a moonsault but Breeze rolls away and quickly pins Pentagon in a small package. Pentagon kicks out at 2. Pentagon gets up and goes for Breeze but Breeze catches him with a stunning Supermodel Kick. Breeze covers… But Pentagon kicks out. Breeze gains some momentum back with an electric chair drop and more hard kicks. Breeze goes for the Supermodel Kick again but Pentagon ducks it and takes down Breeze with the Pentagon Driver!!! Pentagon covers… BUT BREEZE KICKS OUT! Pentagon picks Breeze back up BUT BREEZE CHOPS PENTAGON ON THE CHEST AND JUMPS FOR THE BEAUTY SHOT! BUT PENTAGON DUCKS IT AND DROPS BREEZE WITH ANOTHER PENTAGON DRIVER!!! PENTAGON COVERS…. AND GETS THE THREE COUNT!!! Pentagon defeats Tyler Breeze in 15 minutes to become the new Pure Champion. After the match, Pentagon walks to the back holding the Pure Championship while Tyler Breeze looks on from the ring, disappointed. MATCH 5: Johnny Gargano and Tomasso Ciampa vs Muhammed Hassan and Sami Callihan Gargano and Ciampa pick up the win at 12 minutes when Ciampa pins Callihan after a pop-up European uppercut after a distraction by Baron Corbin. After the match, Hassan runs after Corbin but Corbin hits him with the End of Days on the ramp. SEGMENT 5: Sami Callihan can be seen walking angrily backstage. Callihan encounters Dario Cueto and begins to speak. Callihan: DID YOU JUST SEE THAT? YOU’RE GOING TO LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT? I should be the World Champion right now I swear to God… I’m going to make that son of a bitch suffer. Cueto: Alright. He’s scheduled to face Finn Balor tonight… Go do your worst. Cueto pats Callihan on the back and walks off while Callihan stands looking angry. MATCH 6: AJ Styles vs No Way Jose Styles wins with the Phenomenal Forearm at 3 minutes. After the match, Styles grabs a microphone. Styles: Now that I have finally gotten the opportunity to focus on my career, and only my career, it’s time to take a look at what’s next. What’s next for AJ Styles? Enough of the Bullet Club, enough of Finn Balor, enough of everything else. All that matters now is my career and the fact that I deserve some type of opportunity on this show. Hell, I’ve been a world champion in this company once before even though nobody wants to recognize it. The point is, AJ Styles is a world class athlete, and world class athletes don’t ever need to worry about whether or not they’re going to appear on the next PPV. I should already be in an announced match. But that’s my own fault, I decided to deal with personal issues. Enough with that now – I’m going to focus on putting my career back on the track where it belongs – the track to glory. Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to a huge pop. Nakamura: Before you ask anything else, this is not a challenge. This is a proposition. To me, it looks like the World Championship scene is way too busy for us to jump in… yet. We’ll have our time soon, but for now I have another idea. Earlier tonight the Motor City Machine Guns issued a challenge to a new team on Chaos to face them. Styles: I know, and the Hardy Boyz answered. Nakamura: Let me finish. They needed a new team to face them. The Guns have already beaten the Hardy Boyz many times. Who haven’t they faced though? Shinsuke Nakamura… and AJ Styles. You want a championship, AJ? I’m putting that offer on the table right now… YEAHOH. Nakamura walks to the back while Styles smiles in the ring, considering the offer. MAIN EVENT: Baron Corbin vs Finn Balor Balor hits Corbin with the Bloody Sunday at 11 minutes. Corbin kicks out and takes down Balor, then tries to fight Callihan but Hassan comes down to distract the ref, allowing Callihan to low-blow Corbin. Balor gets back up, not realizing Corbin has been low-blowed, and hits him with another Bloody Sunday for the win at 13 minutes. After the match, Callihan and Hassan enter the ring to beat down Corbin but Balor tries to stop them. Okada runs down and gets rid of Balor, then comes face to face with Callihan. Hassan steps in between them but Tanahashi runs down and takes down Okada! Tanahashi and Callihan begin to brawl and Tanahashi gains the upper hand, dropping Callihan with the Dragon suplex. Tanahashi holds up the World Championship over everyone else as the show fades to black.